


Best Laid Plans

by lennongirl



Category: The Voice (Germany) RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2571752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lennongirl/pseuds/lennongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samu is a little shit. Rea might be an even bigger one. Sounds like a perfect match, doesn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to **taversham** for the wonderful and thorough beta, all mistakes remaining are mine alone. Further thanks to **novafairy** for the first read and concrit and **sarkka** for checking my one-word-Finnish.
> 
> 100% inspired by and dedicated to **chalada** , whose [adorable art](http://tanyanka.tumblr.com/post/100834438406/someone-did-his-research-someone-will-be-called) came with a set of perfect prompts I couldn't resist. At all.

"Oh no. You can't do this."

Thore's voice sounded urgent, resolute almost, and the unusual tone made Samu look up from the magazine he was flipping through and ponder whether it might be worth actually joining the conversation. If this could be called a conversation at all, Thore's way of barging in, demanding space and attention and babbling on. It was usually enough for Samu to add a heartfelt "Ja ja" every now to keep Thore going, making him ramble on and act as white noise to whatever Samu was actually busy with. This time, however, it was different.

"Hm? What?"

"This, Samu. You can't wear this shirt." There was still more to Thore's voice, as if he was slightly annoyed and… worried? Whatever it was, it made his German accent more prominent than usual. His "this" came out rather like "zis", making him sound like an evil German warlord in some clichéd Hollywood production. Imagining Thore in uniform, barking commands, made Samu smirk.

"No, Samu. Zis is not funny!"

Now, _that_ wasn't helping.

"Okay, then." Samu put the magazine away. "What's your problem? Tell Papa all about it."

"It's your problem, this shirt here. You can't wear it!"

Oh.

 _That_ shirt.

****

Samu Haber was many things, but he was no fool. He always came prepared, and he'd done his research. Of course he'd seen that clip. He'd seen it quite early on, back when he was preparing for this big project that would have him judging the quality of possible singing talents in a television show watched by millions with him participating in a language he wasn't exactly… fluent in. Which is why he had to come extra prepared, just in case his natural charm wouldn't be enough to help him weasel his way out of all the situations he'd potentially face. So he'd watched the clip and had a good laugh (several actually). Firstly about the candidate's resolute and firm decision to join Team "Chris", then he was further amused by Rea not understanding and being totally baffled until a _"Fuck it, as long he chooses me"_ -attitude set in and, finally, the general mayhem when everybody realised the candidate had actually confused Rea with Chris Rea. It was a fun anecdote, no question, but Samu forgot about it after a while. 

That is until he saw Hadnet wearing that shirt. She was getting ready for an interview with Rea for the gossip mag _red!_ she was hosting, and there it was, that line, written straight across her chest:

_"Who the fuck is Chris?"_

The shirt was black with the lettering in yellow, and it was quite a loose fit on Hadnet which made Samu think it would fit him just fine (if it was a tight fit, even better). He turned his full charms on Hadnet who refused at first, talking about nostalgia and memorability and the like, and it took Samu two days until the shirt was his. Finally.

****

"Ah, Thore, relax. It'll be funny. Rea can take a joke. No harm done."

"No, you weren't there back then, you don't know. It was all funny at first, yes, and we all made jokes and teased Rea and so on, but then Xavier brought this shirt and he and Rea had this really huge fight about it."

"Huh." Samu had spent enough time with Rea by now to see where this was going. He knew Rea had this strong ego, built like a brick wall, that helped him fight pretty much everything that came at him. He also knew, however, that Rea could be hurt when the teasing became just a tad too much from people he cared about, from the people who mattered to him. 

"So Rea and Xavier had a bitchfight because of that incident? I think Rea's over that now. Really. Thore, you worry too much."

"No, you don't understand. That wasn't just a bitchfight. It was terrible, true horror, I tell you! _Herrgott!_ You don't know what they can be like. And when they stopped fighting, I was so worried and went looking for them and they… uh."

"They what?"

"They… I… oh, trust me, you don't want to know."

_Oh?_

"Maybe I do?"

"No, Samu, forget that. Listen. I don't want Rea to be reminded. Or me. Here." Thore tossed the shirt at Samu. "Just throw this away. I have to go."

He almost ran out of the room. Samu smirked. Things just got even more interesting.

_Perfect._

White Noise? Far from it this time.

****

The shirt, it turned out, was an extremely tight fit, clinging onto Samu's torso like a second skin, his nipples poking against the fabric, practically begging for attention (perfect, just perfect).

He'd chosen the day to show off the shirt carefully. Rea hadn't been in his best mood during the morning's rehearsals. Samu didn't know whether he was tense because of the first set of shows this afternoon or not, but it didn't really matter. What mattered was that it wouldn't take much to make Rea lose his temper just the way Samu wanted him to. He was done with all the harmless teasing and playful innuendos. There was only so much he could take, and today it was time to take the edge off. He put on a jacket and went over to Rea's room.

"Hm?" was Rea's non-committal greeting after opening the door.

"Can I come in for a second?"

"Mh."

Samu followed Rea inside, closed the door behind in and quickly shrugged off his jacket. He was just done with it when Rea turned to face him.

"Look, I don't know what this… oh." Rea puffed and chuckled. "Wow. This, now, aren't you a fucking unbelievable little shit, Mr Haber."

"Am I?" Samu teased, pushing his chest out, trying to direct Rea's gaze to his nipples. Which worked like a charm. Samu smirked and gave Rea a few beats to take it all in before he softly added, "I heard some things about this shirt."

"What's that?" Rea was staring openly now, either too distracted, surprised or mesmerised to care about it.

Samu stepped closer, completely ignoring any concept of private space that might've existed between him and Rea. He casually flexed his biceps and appreciatively watched as Rea's eyes followed every move of his muscles. "Yeah. I heard this shirt will make your blood boil just the right way."

"That so?" Rea's voice cracked slightly, which somehow snapped him out of his reverie. He cleared his throat. "Listen, I have no idea what you're going on about, bud."

Samu chuckled. "Sure. Right."

And Samu waited.

And stared back at Rea.

And was rewarded.

Rea eventually raised an eyebrow. "I just don't like this shirt."

"I figured."

"Take it off, then."

So far, things were going exactly as planned.

***

Rea and Samu had started flirting pretty much from the start. Samu had known Rea since forever and a day, sort of - the way you know people who are in this music business in Europe that circles a lot around the huge and rewarding market that is Germany. They'd met on various occasions here and there, but didn't really hit off until that one night after the Swiss Music Awards. There was booze, and lots of it. Rea was wearing his hair tied in one of these crazy manbuns and sporting a huge, untrimmed beard. The combination of both made him look like some upper-class tramp, and Samu wasn't sure whether he was slightly disgusted, utterly fascinated, terribly horny or all of the above. Most of all he was drunk, way too drunk, giving Rea more than subtle hints about what was on his mind, teasing him mercilessly with gestures and words, touching him casually whenever he got the chance to get away with it, and generally treating him with the full Samu Haber flirt assault of _I don't care about your gender, status or anything else, we're just sexual beings right here and now and that could never be a bad thing, eve_ r. And Rea played along, winking and smirking and "yeah"-ing him on, making Samu lick his lips and wonder how Rea would like it to be tied down and fucked hard from behind.

"Penny for your thoughts," Rea prompted when he returned with a fresh round of drinks, making Samu chuckle because he couldn't. Or could he? Sure, he was never one to hold back on anything, why would he now? So far he'd always managed to get what he wanted, or at least found a way to make an graceful exit when things didn't work out as planned. Surely this wouldn't be any different? Also, there was something about Rea, some vibe, some nuance, that made Samu feel even bolder than usual. So he just went for it.

"I was actually wondering what it would be like to fuck you."

Rea laughed at that, deep and soft and whole heartedly, nowhere near annoyed or appalled, and Samu was surprised to notice that this reaction relaxed him.

"Figuratively or literally?" Rea enquired.

"Both."

"Well. Figuratively, who knows, you might just find that out one day not too far ahead. Now, literally, I doubt that's going to happen."

"But Reiska," Samu said, smiling lazily and playing the cheerful seducer, "don't knock it 'til you tried it. This kind of... experience can be more satisfying than you might think."

"Oh, believe me," Rea's voice dropped to a raspy whisper, "I know."

_Damn._

Rea got up all of a sudden, motioning at Samu to join him. "Come on now. Let's go and take a picture so you'll have at least something to remember this night by."

Samu followed him, staggering slightly. He wasn't sure what exactly had just happened or why, but he felt like following Rea to wherever was a great idea.

***

After that night, the frequency of Samu and Rea's meetings increased, there was the ECHO shortly after and other shows, and Samu had started to look out for Rea at such events, rather than randomly bumping into him. Meeting Rea was always a good time full of fun and flirting. Rea never made Samu feel weird about their conversation in Switzerland (not that it inhibited Samu at all, that wasn't his style, but he knew that some people had different personas for work and play, luckily Rea wasn't one of them). And Samu didn't enquire any further about Rea's comment, either. It didn't matter. He wasn't interested in what or whom Rea was doing when he was elsewhere. Samu kept his focus on the time they spent together and how he could get the most out of that. Once he knew Rea would return to _The Voice of Germany_ , Samu began to look forward to the "figuratively" part of what he had dubbed "The Fucking Discussion", surely the "literally" part would follow at some point later on. It had to, because once the PR machinery for _The Voice_ started running and Samu found himself suddenly working with Rea, the tension started rising.

Rea was as big of a tease Samu himself, and the way he used his overwhelming presence to be almost everywhere made Samu enjoy the challenge of their flirting more than ever. So what if Samu was taller, younger, fitter. Rea was fully aware of what he was doing all the time, never giving in too much, never being as hyper about it all as Samu himself sometimes got when he lost control for a moment. Rea was just there, just _right_ , and it was driving Samu fucking _insane_. Their flirting and bickering had become something of a running joke on set, and Samu shamelessly used every chance he got to drive it even further. And Rea was maybe the biggest fan of it all, always urging Samu on, teasing him, challenging him just the way Samu liked it best.

But so far, nothing _real_ had happened. Samu was head over heels in lust, wondering if he'd implode one day from all the desire bottled up inside him. He just wanted to ravage Rea. Or be ravaged by him for that matter. He'd even given into _that_ fantasy and dedicated several wanking sessions to the idea of being completely at Rea's mercy, that's how bad things _really_ were. But so far, Rea had always managed to stay just a step away from that line that oughtn't be crossed. Samu knew it could only be a matter of time. He knew, just like he somehow knew Rea that wasn't new to this concept of casual sex with his own gender long before Rea had told him, and even longer before Thore more or less confirmed in so few words that the long and old friendship between Rea and Xavier included special benefits. Samu wasn't surprised by any of this. He was way too busy trying to secure his own special benefits with Rea.

And then, he saw that shirt and knew just what to do.

***

Samu didn't even make a show of taking off the shirt. It just had to go, and it did, and fast at that.

He dropped it to the floor. "Better?"

"Yeah."

Rea was done with pretence, too, and was all over him within the blink of an eye. He reached straight for Samu's belt, unbuckling it, while somehow also pressing against him, pushing Samu all the way until his back hit the wall, not too hard, but still. There was no time or space for any proper reaction other than Samu steadying Rea's head with his hands and leaning down to finally, _finally_ kiss him and god yes, if Samu hadn't heard of the term tongue-fucking before, this would've been the day his dictionary expanded.

"Let me. Here," Samu paused from the sucking and thrusting he was busying his tongue with to make Rea understand with a few broken words and impatient tugs that his shirt had to go now to. Once that happened, Samu quickly turned the tables on him. Before Rea had any time to react, Samu pushed him back against the wall, grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head. He leant over and licked across the sensitive skin on the inner side of Rea's now exposed upper arm and then just... sucked. He had to. Just a nibble to show him that...

"Ow, fuck!" Rea struggled himself free. "Are you fucking insane? No marks. That's not happening."

"Yeah, I..." Samu wasn't even sure what was going on anymore. He was about to lose it _just right_.

Rea noticed and flipped them back around. "Not thinking clearly, huh? Don't worry now." He reached right into Samu's jeans, the unbuckled belt just giving him enough space to wrangle his hand inside Samu's pants and close it around his erection.

 _Fuck this._

Some almost forgotten reflex kicked in and Samu tried to move somewhere, somehow, some part of him still wanted to grab Rea and possess him, wanted to be all over him and fuck him. But Rea was fisting his cock rough and fast, and it was so fucking tight, and it felt so good, and when Rea popped the buttons on Samu's fly open to get better access, the friction intensified further and Samu felt as if all these long months of this bickering foreplay were finally paying off. He let his head rest against the wall, closed his eyes, let go of all ambitions of dominance and moaned out his defeat.

"You're going to come so hard," Rea teased, "aren't you?"

"Uh. Yes."

"Good. You've been waiting for this, haven't you?"

"Mmmhh."

"Better make it worth it, then."

Samu heard some _cling cling_ noise and felt Rea shift slightly, and when he opened his eyes again and looked down, Rea was just freeing his own cock. Samu batted his hand away, grabbed Rea's cock eagerly and started pumping it, making Rea tense and groan softly.

"You're such a fucker, Garvey," Samu hissed, "you've wanted this all along, just as much as me."

"I never said I didn't," Rea said, sounding out of breath and extremely turned on, which made Samu feel smug and restored some of his pride. "How could I not want you like this? Pushed up against a wall, all wanton and desperate?"

Samu moaned. Rea Garvey was a talker, and Samu Haber was good at listening.

"For now, I'll make you come hard," Rea repeated. "Later, I'll fuck you hard. And have you fuck me hard. And we'll take our sweet time with all of it. That's a promise. Because of course I want this. All of it."

"God, yes, please, all of this," Samu heard himself _beg_ , eliciting another groan from Rea and a mumbled "Yeah" before he claimed Samu's mouth again and then there was only Rea's tongue and hands and their cocks and panting.

***

In the end Rea came first, which was maybe an even bigger surprise than Samu being reduced to a begging mess. Samu wasn't too far behind, though. He felt feverish, a sensation he hadn't felt mid-orgasm in years, and it made him more vocal than usual, too. If that's what some quick handjob could do, which effect would fucking Rea have on him? Or being fucked… _damn_. With one final moan, Samu rode out his climax to that image.

Afterwards, it was hot and sweaty and sticky – everything, everywhere. Rea took a step back, giving them some air and space. He smiled at Samu, very satisfied and very cocksure. Arsehole. 

"You alright?" Rea asked eventually.

"Couldn't be any better. Just a bit dirty." Samu tugged his cock back into his pants, carefully trying to avoid the sticky stains on his stomach.

"Here," Rea tossed him a piece of black cloth. "That'll do."

Samu looked at the shirt – and couldn't hide a grin.

Of course. _That_ shirt. 

Just as planned.


End file.
